Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire
by Asamy
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] OS twincest songfic, un aveu ou le début d'une histoire


Auteur : On se demande, mais on se demande…

Disclaimer : Bon ben vous vous en doutez les TH s'appartiennent quel scoop (mais Tom c'est mon mari d'abord mdrrr), et la chanson est à Cabrel, je trouve de l'inspi dans une musique qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écoute normalement, c'est pas mal…)

Genre : Romance (faut croire)

Note (sur moi): je sais que je promets des suites qui ne viennent jamais (honte sur moi) mais j'ai une inspi particulière, elle part dans tous les sens (non je ne suis pas pareille euh ) bref j'essayerai vraiment d'écrire les suites que j'avais promis, m'en veuillez pas lol

Note (sur l'histoire) : Bon c'est le premier twincest que j'écris, ça fait un peu bizarre mais j'avais envie d'essayer, les homophobes et ceux que ça gêne s'en vont, mais donnez moi votre avis, comme d'hab' ! (A) c'est plutôt court (pour changer…) mais bon, on verra ce que ça donne !

Note (je sais pas sur quoi mais sparav): depuis le temps que je lui fait subir ce que j'écris j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais je dédicace cet OS à Ilinka, à la fan de TH comme à la bêta mdr z'taime ;)

* * *

**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire**

Le monde, ou du moins les autres, les voyaient comme les deux leaders d'un groupe de rock au succès inattendu, comme les idoles d'une génération de filles, comme le guitariste et le chanteur de Tokio Hotel, en résumé. Pour Georg et Gustav, c'étaient les jumeaux, leurs amis, même s'ils avaient un monde à part. Et pour Bill, Tom était… Quelque chose de très compliqué.

Bien sûr, c'était son jumeau, l'être qu'il connaissait le mieux, qui le connaissait le mieux, celui avec qui il avait fait toutes ses bêtises, partagé tous les moments de sa vie, celui sans qui il ne pourrait pas vivre. C'était son frère, justement. Et c'était ce qui rendait tout ça si compliqué…

Ça avait commencé par des regards en coin, quand il voyait son frère torse nu, des sensations bizarres lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras, une étrange envie de rester blotti contre lui pour toujours, et surtout une pointe (dans le genre grosse la pointe, il devait le reconnaître) de jalousie à chaque fois que son frère parlait de ses conquêtes… Il en avait été malade, dégoûté de lui-même pendant des mois, puis il s'était fait une raison : il était attiré par son frère, il l'aimait même, mais ça ne mènerait jamais nulle part, il n'avait pas le droit… pas le droit… Mais c'était son jumeau, et il aurait tout fait pour ne pas le perdre. Il décida alors de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, ou du moins d'essayer, mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Bill poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, un rai de lumière tombant de la porte restée entr'ouverte éclairant une pile de vêtements entassés dans un coin, une guitare posée contre le mur (le seul objet qui paraissait flotter au-dessus du bazar que le guitariste semblait semer sur son passage), et enfin un lit sur lequel Tom était étendu de tout son long, dreads en pagaille sur l'oreiller, la couverture se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Bill sourit, s'assit sur le sol jambes croisées, et commença à chanter doucement.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Bill ferma les yeux en murmurant les derniers mots, il ne vit donc pas Ton sourire en ouvrant les paupières, alors qu'il se levait pour sortir. Il ouvrait la porte lorsque la voix de son jumeau le retint.

« Bill… »

« Tom ? (NdA que de dialogues constructifs…) Tu… tu ne dormais pas ? »

« Non p'tit frère, j'ai tout entendu » Il sourit à ces mots.

Sans la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, le guitariste aurait remarqué que les joues de son double avaient pris une jolie teinte cramoisie, alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir sur le lit, tête baissée.

« Et…tu as… enfin tu… »

« Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? je veux dire tu es amoureux de moi pas vrai ? demanda le dreadeux, regardant son frère dans les yeux »

« Eh ben… Oui… Tom si tu savais comme je m'en veux c'est horrible… Je vais tout oublier je te le promets, je veux pas te perdre, c'est pour ça que je t'avais rien dit, tu comptes trop pour moi, je pourrais pas supporter de te dégoûter ou quoi, alors j'te jure je vais oublier tout ça… T'es d'accord qu'on efface ça ? je t'en prie… »

La voix de Bill s'était brisée alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses paupières closes

« Non, surtout pas… » murmura Tom, sa main se posant sur la joue de Bill. Il y essuya délicatement une perle salée avant de reprendre.

« Bill, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux… » Il croisa le regard rempli de remords de son frère. « Je ne veux pas oublier, car c'est comme si mon plus beau rêve venait de se réaliser. Moi aussi, je t'aime… J'ai mis des mois à l'accepter, et je pensai que jamais tu ne ressentirais la même chose. Alors non, je ne veux pas oublier, au contraire, Schneke, je veux en profiter. »

Il ajouta cette phrase avec un sourire en coin avant d'attraper les lèvres de Bill en un baiser tout sauf sage.

* * *

Walaaaaaaa, avis, reviews, ça m'intéresse ! mdr 


End file.
